


Cherries can cause concussions

by ThatsAllPeachy



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsAllPeachy/pseuds/ThatsAllPeachy
Summary: Ooo is a very magical place. Perhaps too magical for our world to comprehend, but not for a humans imagination to. Also there is a TON of petrigrof in this. I’m sorry I was so devastated by Betty’s fate that I had to write a universe where she was alright. She’s alive in my little bisexual heart.





	Cherries can cause concussions

_ Dark. _ _   
_ _ Dark was all I could see. _ _   
_ _ Maybe I’m dead, I thought questionably.  _ _   
_ _         “Come along with me...” _ _   
_ _ Huh. I always thought death was more...well more terrifying...Speaking of Death, where is that skull bearing menace?  _ _   
_ _ Surely I’m dead. I may as well be...with Betty gone... _ _   
_ _        “With the butterflies and bees!” _ _   
_ _ There it is again! I could feel my hand grasping at smooth fabric. Wait...a dead person can’t feel... _ _   
_ _ “Am...I...dead” I tried to say, but I couldn’t even manage a whisper. I can hear more sounds now. _ _   
_ _    The beeping of a strange machine. The frantic shuffling of feet through the walls. I can feel my eyelids struggling to open.  _ _   
_ _     “All of my collections...I give them all to you...” _ _   
_ _ Blinded by the dull artificial light, I let my pupils adjust according to my circumstance. The faint beeps heard before grew more steady as I got a hold of my surroundings, and with that came the shuffling of feet walking into my...hospital room? I don’t remember being taken to a hospital...or a candy doctors in Ooo I guess, which would be the next best thing.  _ _   
_ _     This doesn’t feel like a candy doctors...or smell like one...All I can smell is chemicals. Footsteps emerged at the foot of my bed, my eyes focused on the blurry silhouettes. One dressed in a blue scrubs. Obviously a nurse or doctor...The other figure looks much shorter next to the broad shouldered nurse. This figure was dressed in green with...auburn colored hair... _ __   
  


_      “ _ Betty…?” I mumbled, my voice hoarse and sore. I tried to bolt upright, but I was sort of held back by IV tubes and not to mention I felt weaker than ever. I mostly just pulled wires up from my hospital bed. My eyes finally fully adjusted according to the scene before me.

     There stood a broad shouldered...human? Dark, tall...ruggedly handsome...Simon felt a pang of jealousy noticing him leaning towards Betty and whispering something to her. 

    “Hey! It takes...a...real….low life...to hit on someone’s fiancé...right in front of them.” I said. 

  The nurse glanced and addressed me while Betty tried to suppress a giggle. 

      “Ahem...Miss Grof...it appears as if Mr Petrikov-“

“It’s Dr. Petrikov, actually”

“Well it appears as if he is a bit delusional, however he appears awake so if you two would like a moment I need to look over his reports before anything else happens. I’ll leave you two to catch up.” The nurse addressed with a grumpy tone.

    “Betty….how are you here right now...where’s Marcaline? I’m so confused…” I rolled the words of my tongue slowly and sort of slurred.

Betty dragged a nearby chair and sat with Me at the edge of my bed.

    “Uh...hey Simon. Nice to see you again...actually awake…” Betty said with a reassuring smile, even though Simon could tell from her facial expression she looked more relieved and yet still concerned.

     “What...happened…” I asked sluggishly. My throat was really dry and soar. 

    “Well...Do you remember the ride here? Where you asked if we could use sliced almonds instead of cherries? Well the ambulance immediately ran over a pothole and it kinda made you go unconscious. Then you kinda...sorta…” Betty trailed off. 

     “I...you mean...sundaes...when you hit me in the head with cherries…” I tried to recall but it was mostly just a slur of quick events.

    “Uh yeah...you kinda...slipped into a coma. You have a concussion Simon.”  

       “A COMA?!?” I screeched. Betty immediately looked panicked.

 “Not a long one! Only three days…I was so worried about you...You kept muttering stuff and you were so...cold. I tried to stay the whole time and the doctors wouldn’t let me so I had to go home.” She explained in detail what happened the days previously.

     “Betty...I had this...dream…about you, love.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Do tell, dear.” She said.

     “I had a dream...that I lost you for a thousand years, and no matter how hard I tried to find you, how hard you tried to fix what was wrong with me, the universe told me you and I couldn’t be together. I was so scared. Petrified. Cold. I missed you so much Betty…” I managed, my voice breaking continuously. Her expression changed from fake reassurance, to concern. She reached  stroked my hair.

   I shared the stories I gathered from the land of Ooo, told her the stories of Finn...Jake...Bubblegum...and Marcaline….My dear Marcaline.

     “Oh Simon...you nut...we’re always going to be together...I promise that was just a silly fever dream. Doesn’t your sister’s daughter’s name start with an M? Marcky? Marcy? You were probably dreaming about her dear, she’s real. I’m real. We’re here.” Betty kissed simons cheek affectionately before grabbing his hand and holding it. 

     “Sorry for giving you a concussion.” She murmured before laying her head on my lap. 

     I ran my fingers through her hair, appreciating her presence. It was starting to come back to me now. Ooo isn’t real, or if it is I don’t live there. Betty’s here. A magic crown that can give you powers, grant wishes, and curse you at the same time doesn’t exist. If it does, Simon is going to make sure he never puts it on. 

     Not after what happened in that dream. 

The heart monitor machine next to me beeped steadily, the radios rhythm beside me. 

 

_ “...We can do so as we please. and doing as we please. Living so merrily…”  _

 

And with the final strum of the ukulele, the doctor stepped into the hospital room _. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! The original idea I got this from was the tumblr user punchlinetalkin, however I’m relatively sure other people may have thought about this theory lol.


End file.
